


Intended

by StarryNighty



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: Charles Brandon has just met his new ward.Warning: 18+, smut, non-con sex. Please proceed with caution.A/N:  Totally AU set in The Tudors. I got a couple of requests for Charles Brandon! Yay!! This is just a short drabble, not really going anywhere with it. I hope you enjoy <33
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Black Reader, Charles Brandon/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Intended

“Will you ask my godfather for another audience?” Your voice trembled out. 

The old priests’ brows pulled high and deepened the crease in his forehead. “To what end?” he asked, though hardly cared.

“To beg for my freedom.” you protested. “To please allow me to choose where I go, what paths to follow on my own without the hand of a rich lord.”

“This rich, handsome lord?” said a boastful voice.

You whirled around, the hem of your dress skimmed across the cold stone floor toward the tall man entering the room.

“M’Lady, this is none other than loyal ally and the King’s greatest friend the Duke of Suffolk.” said the priest.

The Lord’s eyes moved from yours as he studied your face, your hair, further down he lingered upon your breasts until he met your eyes once again.

“Leave us,” announced the Duke.

The priest moved from you, head bowed low, and mumbled, “Yes Your Grace,” as he left you.

“Well, let’s see what I have acquired?” said the Duke while he shut the door behind him.

He peeled off his thick coat and laid it across the top of the nearest chair. “As you know, I am a Lord, but I am also known by Charles.”

He plucked at his heavy gloves and placed them on top of his jacket. “While we are alone, I prefer this name to come from your mouth when I am inside of you.”

The dark-haired Duke flashed a smile, his eyes never blinked as he awaited your reaction. 

You stared after him, confusion began to spread from your eyes until your mouth parted in a quiet gasp. 

“I-” you stuttered, “I am no man’s whore.”

Quickly you made to walk around him but he snatched you by the arm. “Never,” he said darkly.

“We are to be wed. Have you not heard the pronouncement yet?” Charles issued another foreboding smile as he spoke. “Your body will be mine to do as I please.”

You jerked back on the hold he had on your arm but it did not loosen. Instead, he turned you around and shoved you forward into the nearest desk. He was behind you in a matter of seconds, yanking and ripping at the back of your bodice until it loosened and fell from your body. 

No words were mumbled from your lips. Aghast at his behavior you pushed back against him. Yards of white fabric in the form of your slip bunched up to your sides as his hands traveled around your naked waist.

“I will have you,” he professed scornfully. “For far too long have I watched you from the shadows.”

“My Lord!” you shouted as his boots kicked your legs apart. Falling forward you had no choice but to brace upon the dark surface of the desk. “I am -”

“Going to be with child soon?” he mocked and pressed your further on to it. “I rather agree.”

Something very warm, soft as a petal, squeezed inside you. “Charles!” you gasped out his name, your hand reached back to his hips. “Stop this!” you demanded tearfully.

“I love the sound of my name from your lips,” he grunted and rutted quicker against your backside. 

“Not long now my love!” Charles grabbed you by the arms, pulled you back from the desk, and forced your back into an arch. “You are as tight as a vice! Slippery, but so very snug around my _cock_.”

Shuddered breaths blew over your back as he tightened the hold, he held you there against him as he paused. Warmth spread from around the seal of the connection, it stayed even as he pulled away. 

He leaned over you as he released your arms. “Dear one,” he whispered in your ear. “Please look on me.”

Tears trickled down your cheek as you refused his command. “I could not wait.” he more gently said.

His rough hand forced you to turn your head in his direction. Slowly, he turned you toward him to stand. He held your face in his hands as you continued to cry. “M’Lady,” Charles wiped at the streaks with his thumb. 

Gradually your eyes followed the path of his strong bearded jaw, to his lips, to his nose, and finally to his eyes. “May I kiss you?” he asked tenderly.

You tried to protest once more by shaking your head but he held you still. “I grant you this act of adoration. To show you I am not all stone.”

He tentatively leaned toward you. “You did well for your Lord,” he quietly praised. “And you will continue to do so, my love.”

His hand caressed your neck while eyes roamed the length of the slip barely hiding your modesty. He gripped your threadbare shoulders and stared at you with darkened eyes.

“Now kiss me,” he commanded. And he waited as the command registered in your expression. More tears began to pool around the corners until they feel in streaks down your skin. 

You leaned forward, lips pronounced. “Go on,” he insisted. 

Your eyes flickered from his to his mouth, the wisps of his thick beard, and touched your lips softly against his. The act ignited him, soon his hand pressed against the back of your neck forcing you to kiss him harder. Your hands pushed back against his chest while his other hand snaked around your body holding you to his.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled at you, bright and full of promise. 

“There is a fire in you yet,” he rubbed a thumb over your lips as he spoke, “And I will discover it.”


End file.
